Christmas Havoc
by Demoness Gone Insane
Summary: exactly what the title says....Twins summoned the Pharoah and his priest by accident durring xmas break and are stuck trying to cope, but with the six sacred priest and thier beleifs in the egyption gods things may get difficult...This was something I..
1. Chapter 1

"Rock en around the Christmas tree...OUCH!What I do?"

"There Is TWO WEEKS Until Christmas STOP SINGING! And help me explain The Pharaoh and his Priest in our living room to mom."

Nikina was afraid to turn around, Kimmi always did this. Low and behold when she turned aroun she saw the Pharaoh Atemu and his six top Priest. Slapping a hand over her eyes she groaned. Why Now? Why Christmas Break? Can't they have ONE NORMAL VACATION! Is it that hard to ask? Every Holiday Kimmi and her magic made it heckteck, on Halloween she summoned Attila The Hun, That was Havoc...On V-Day she summoned Adolf Hitler,What a joy THAT was...On St.Pattys day she summoned King Arther,He was O.K...and now this.

"KIM-EE-KO!! WHY NOW?!? WHY CHRISTMAS?!? CHRISTMAS KIMMI! _CHRIST_-MAS!!AUURRGHH!!"

"WAAA! DON"T HIT ME!! IT WAS A SIMY ACCIDENT, I SWEAR IT!!"

"SIMY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIMY!!"

"Well..."

"I don't want to know"

Kimmi gulped and took a hesitant step back from her enraged twin. Looking back at the calmly sitting Pharaoh and his priest...wait his priest...why was she suddenly getting a bad feeling...oh ya...Egyptian Gods...and it was Christmas...the biggest Christian holiday...SHOOT! It was her turn to slap her forehead.

"She Remembers..."

Priest Akunadin"Remembers what?"

"The True Meaahhmph"

"Shush Nikina SHUSH!"

Door Opens, Heeled footsteps, dropped keys, deep sigh, happy hum, dropped shoes, more footsteps...

"Girls I'm Home, Nikina Will Yo...KIM-EE-KO!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!!!"

Their mother was home...

"M-m-mom...I...We...That is...Nikina Help Me!"

Weather she wanted to or not Nikina was bound by the laws of twin hood to defend her sister to the end, even if it meant taking the fall for her and/or falling with her. She decided to pay Kimmi for taking a fall for last week when the baseball flew through their mothers office window. Sending her sister a meaningful look Kimmi's eyes widened in realization.

"Mother I was the one you left in charge of the house while you went to work and there for I take full responsibility for this, Kimmi shouldn't have been left alone knowing her tendency's and I neglected that, I will have this matter settled by the 27th if not earlier...in fact hopefully earlier."

Their mother looked at Nikina levelly, she hadn't expected this, Nikina wasn't the type to do this, she usually tried to reason with her not take the fall. She then look at Kimiko, who was looking stunned, what was going on with her totally opposite twin daughters.

"Nikina...(sigh)...Kimiko...(deeper sigh)...in light of the Christmas spirit I'll let this pass, But don't expect any help from me explaining anything. Perhaps you two may learn something, who knows you may even mature a bit...(glance at Kimiko)...or loosen up somewhat...(glances at Nikina)...Just remember it's Christmas Break, an important Holiday and I want it to go smoothly, for once."

Kimmi looked to the side and muttered "Just wait until you take the messages Nikina has in her pocket..."

Nikina dutifully handed her mother the note pad and looked at Kimmi in the prepare for bombing way and Kimmi ran up the stairs to make sure when their mother went stomping up the cat was not in her way and that their bedrooms and the bathroom doors were shut. Nikina closed her eyes and counted down...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...WHAM!!! Their mother's bedroom door slammed shut and Nikina winced while Kimmi came down rubbing her head.

"I didn't move fast enough, and the door hit me...jeez Why does she get so upset over Grandma and Grandpa coming to visit?"

"Because she and our grandparents don't get along they have different beliefs and there for different things are important to them...enough about this we've got a Pharaoh and his priest to deal with. This isn't going to be pretty."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in they froze, Priest Seto was in the picture cabinet looking at their BABY PICTURES, Priestess Isis was flipping through the T.V. Guide, Priest Karim was on the Computer...How he got our password, we don't know, Priest/or magician Mahado was flicking the lights off and on, Priest Akunadin was stuck in the recliner, Priest Shada was watching T.V. With Pharaoh Atemu. Shaking her head Nikina strode forward and stopped Mahado from flickering the lights...

Nik"Mahado, its the light switch, It controls the lighting in the room, I'll explain how later."

Quite suddenly Kimmi squealed and hid her face, apparently Seto had found the Naked baby picture of her playing in the garden hose. Nikina was laughing until he found one of her in her dads shoes and nothing else at age 2.

kim"Alright peoples, listen up! Nikina and I need your undivided attention...Hello!? Are You Listening?!?!"

That was it Nikina and Kimmi nod at each other and get to work. Nikina took the picture albums and locked the cabinet, Kimmi turned off the computer and swirled the chair so Karim was facing the center of the room. Switching off the T.V. Kimmi snatched the Guide from Isis, Nikina walked over and hit the button on the recliner and Akunadin was jerked with such a force he went Ker-plop face first.

Nik/Kim"There(Dust hands)Thats better"

Atemu"What is it you need?"

Kim"Your attention, K, You were teleported VIA Me and my magic about 5,000 years into the future...A lot has changed...Ummm...Nikina?"

Nik"(sigh)O.K., Well for one your not in Egypt, this is America where a lot of things you would never allow are very much allowed here, for one, freedom of speech, You can say what you want when you want...mostly...we're kinda at war so you have to be a bit more careful...the leader of the country is the president and let me tell you he is not smart...I hate him. No, we can't go see him cause its damn near impossible, yes, even for a Pharaoh, Now here's the part I know is going to cause some dispute...The holiday we're celebrating is called Christmas, lets break that down, Christ Mas, Christ is the lords son, the Lord is Ummm...Kimmi..."

Kim(gives Nikina death glare)"Well, As far as we know...(Gulps)...No one that we know, except our grandparents, believe in the Egyptian Gods,"hides behind chair,"Most are Christian or Catholic...Maybe baptist...all believe in Only one god or the three in one, The Father, The Son , and The Holy Spirit...Oh Boy...,"The door bell rings,"I'll get it!!" Kim goes to door and swings it open, "Grandma, grandpa your here!! Nikina is in the living room with Pharaoh Atemu and his priest. Which I summoned,sorry 'bout that, and she's probably freaking out by now. You see, we had to explain Christmas and all that so..."

Grandpa"Oh Boy, lets go save her,"Says Grandpa

Grandma "Sounds like fun, doesn't Kimmy?" Grandma smiled and stifled some giggles. She started walking towards the living room when Nikina ran out.

"Don't move! Believe me you don't want to!" She glanced back,"on second thought maybe you could help.""

Kimmi smiled" HA!! I wasn't in the room so its not my fault!! Ha! YOU did something wrong!!"She fell over and started rolling on the floor.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" There was a sudden silence, Nikina practically had steam coming from her ears. Everybody looked at her stunned. Grandpa started to laugh, no idea why, he just did.

Grandpa said, "I'll go clean it up and get them to calm down." Grandpa had a funny way of knowing what was going on.

Nikina slowly exhaled and inhaled," You guys shouldn't go in, Pharaoh Atemu kinda started dancing to the Christmas CD I put on," She paused and breathed in again," He ran into the tree knocking it down it snagged the tensile that held up the stockings, then it made the hook that was holding everything up go flying and it got caught on the chandelier. Deep breathe. The Priestess tried to help by pulling down the tensile,"she gulped," and she brought down the chandelier.

Just then she heard a piercing scream, Mom. Kimmi, Nikina and grandma ran into the room. Yup. Mom saw the mess and almost fainted. Apparently grandpa just got them to sit down.

Everyone turned around when they heard keys in the door. They knew their dad wouldn't be home until after New Years.

Maiko (ANOTHER sister) said"Mom I'm ho,,,,,,LY SHIT!!!! What the FUCK happened, wait wait wait, let me guess Kimmi brought someone from the ancient past. And because of that something happened that destroyed the living..." she glanced to the middle of the room,"...INCLUDING THE CHANDELIER I BOUGHT FOR MOM LAST CHRTISTMAS." Just then someone walked in.

"Um babe, i heard screaming and was wondering what...the hell happened?" AJ, Maiko's 25 year old fiancé, walked in after eventually finding the RIGHT room.

"AJ, meet my family...and a bunch of dead ancient people zombie things my little sister brought back from the Egyptian past," Maiko was interrupted. "That's ME!!" shouted Kimmi. Maiko sighed and shook her head."Mom, meet my fiancé I told you about."

In high squeaky voice mom started to whine( yes i know a whining adult)," You never told me about him!!!"she was breathing heavily and her face turned fire engine red.

Maiko started in a confused tone," Yeah I did...I sent a letter over a month ago. I sent it by air mail type thing, it was supposed to get here a while back."

DING DONG!" Air mail for Misses Sakura Toushi," the voice came from the opposite side of the door.

"Ooh what was that," asked Karim. Nikina said," The door bell, DUH!"

"And that's Probably it," Maiko said excitedly. She went to answer the door, all of a sudden BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maiko opened the door," I'll sign for that, and for that package too." Maiko started to pick up the package when she heard a whisper, " Be careful sis." She rolled her eyes," I could've sworn i heard the box talk."

"Don't be silly, babe, boxes can't speak." AJ responded. Everyone looked at both of them. It just registered in their minds that he called her babe.

"Whatever, Catch AJ," Maiko threw the box. "Whoa, you know I'm not as strong as you," AJ backed up because the box just fell apart... Revealing a foul smelling older brother, Nahiko. AJ just stared in aw.

"AJ, meet my older brother Nahiko. Nahiko, meet my fiancé AJ." Maiko introduced them to each other still laughing at the incident.

Nahiko got extremely red in the face," Fiancé!"

**A/N:P Hey All, This chappie is dedicated to my awsome sisters Awanagirl and ChronoFanatic, seriously, this chapter is mainly them! R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I must say this story is going to get suddenly serious, it will still have its humor but not so much and the plot slightly begins to show I think at least. Forgive me if this upsets you at all, I would perfectly well understand if you stopped reading but please don't... **

"AJ Run!" yelled Nikina.

AJ looked around," Where?"

"Upstairs to the right," She answered," he doesn't know my code!"

He panicked," Hell, I don't either!"

She yelled after him when he started to run,"It's open, get in and close the door you should be good, unless he remembers his taijutsu training. Then, your screwed."

All this time the Pharaoh and his comrades went back to the living room to try and help grandma and grandpa clean up the mess they created. Then the cook came out covered in exploded turkey dragging Kimiko by the ear behind him.

"Let go of me you fat old gorilla!" Kimmi kicked and screamed,"It was just a little fun, besides, it was dead anyway. Its not like _**I**_ killed it."

Nahiko, Maiko, Nikina, mom, and everyone else turned towards the commotion. AJ heard the noise and walked out." Ah,wee. Bonjour Monsieur Turkey," he said in a French accent. That made even Nahiko laugh.

Kimmi started yelling again," I said let go! Oh, and I warn you please don't open the fridge..." just then BABOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! Five angry chefs came storming out covered and we mean COVERED by Jello and other various refrigerated deserts. Kimiko snickered and said," I told you...ha ha ha!!!"

"Nikina Aurora, Kimiko Anastasia, Nahiko Robert, Maiko Chrystal and yes you AJ, you're almost my son so i need your name for when you get in trouble like this!! Everyone in the living room NOW!!" The twins ran immediately into the room while Maiko hung back to make sure Nahiko kept AJ in ONE piece. She glared at her older brother and he walked ahead of them.

"Sorry about that, I guess my mom's having a bad day. We'll head over to the hotel after my moms done yelling at us," Maiko kissed AJ on the cheek and led him into the living room.

Surprisingly the room was completely cleaned and organized. Although mom was happy about that she was still seriously pissed off. She was scolding but they weren't really listening. Kimiko and Nikina was more interested in the Pharaoh and his priest. Kimiko found herself focusing on Atemu's crimson eyes and oddly tricolored hair. She was staring so intently that she didn't even realize he was looking just as intently at her. Nikina was wondering how they could stand all those robes they wear and if she could hold the Ring hanging around Mahados' neck, she turned bright red when he look at her and raised an eyebrow. Nahiko was too busy thinking about his wife Lilly and his three year old daughter Jazmin, also if his colleges had noticed he had left Egypt and the Archeology sight. Maiko and AJ were just sitting there holding hands off in Lala land somewhere.

Atemu suddenly stood and offered Kimiko his hand, "I would be most happy if you would show me around," Kimiko eeped lightly and then nodded. They walked out without even noticing the look on moms face. Nikina and Mahado broke the staring contest they had unknowingly been in to follow them. It was hard to follow without being caught.

Atemu"This is such a large place, a small palace almost"

Kim"Well my father is the CEO/Owner of a big corporation..."

There was a sudden scramble from behind them, Nikina had seen a spider and well you know the rest. Mahado followed her out of hiding shaking his head.

Mahado"women, you are mad, it was but a small jumping spider."

Nik"I HATE BUGS...ARACHNIDS...AND ANY OTHER CREEPY CRAWLYS!!"

apparently that got the attention of the other Priests' and they came over. Isis was holding their cat Matt The Cat. Priest Seto gave them such a look that made Kimiko Bristle and growl lowly while Nikina just returned the look with a schooled coldness that rivaled his. Maiko was in her old room with AJ who was stunned at the preppyness of it. Nahiko was hugging his wife and daughter who had just arrived.

Karim"Pharaoh you should not wander off..."

Akunadin"Much is still unexplained and confusing..."

Shada"Who's room is this?"

Nikina ran forward and tried to shut her bedroom door to no avail, her room would stun any but her twin sister, she had quite the fascination with her Egyptian heritage. She kept this from her mother and it worked because their mother never went into their rooms. She got several looks all different, but the two that stood out was the 'I knew it look' Mahado had and the almost all knowing look Atemu had. Thankfully she was saved the painful tasks of explanations and pleadings when an argument broke out down stairs. Maiko popped her head out and glanced down stairs with a scowl, she had been looking at year books with A.J. Nahiko come up with a deep frown, holding his sleeping three year old and has wifes hand. Bowing quickly he said "Honorable Pharaoh, If you could please step to the side, you are blocking my way to the room I wish to get to." At first Atemu looked stunned then shook his head, "Yes of course." Stepping aside he smiled slightly, that was the first show of respect for his place of honor any had shown but his sacred priest.

Seto"at least someone knows respectpointedly looks at the twins Others yet to have learned it"

Niklooks at feet"I would but I fear my mothers wrath a tad more then the gods, yes I said gods, its a little more immediate than theirs. There for I just go along with her hating each and every Sunday and church meeting or any thing that has to do with it!(Deeply Sighs)I'm hopeless..."

Kim"Hey I said we could Bomb the church but you said no, I offered to do some convenient schedule tampering but again you said you'd rather keep our slates clean...Your no fun and too by the book, LIGHTEN UP WOULD YA!!!"

Nik"lets just go and stop them from killing each other."

_Down Stairs_

Mom"You are-are-are HEATHENS!!"

Grandpa"How? Just because we have different beliefs? I'd expect to have my own daughters support!!"

grandmamuttering "its not like we've supported her..."

mom"thank you mother, But That Doesn't Help You Much!!"

grandpa"when you were younger..."

mom"lets review that sentence, when _**I Was Younger**_!!!!"

Twins"SHUT UP!!!!!"

Kim"We Are Family!! Who Gives A Damn About Different Religions!! Truthfully I Can Believe Grandma And Grandpas' Religion More Than Yours Mom!! (gulps) d-d-did I just s-say that out-um-out L-loud?"

Nikina, Nahiko, and Maiko solemnly nod as A.J hums the death march under his breath. Of course Grandpa smiled triumphantly while Grandma jumped saying " I knew it!"

Moms face turned red enough to rival Slipher the sky dragon as she growled, "and What have you to say Nikina?!?"

Nikina was hiding behind the couch popped her head out shook her head rapidly no and ducked under again. She never felt so disgusted in her self than she was now, she was such a coward. She stiffened when Kimmi continued,"Have you seen Nikina's room mother? If not you'd be surprised at how much you don't know."

Nik"Please, leave me out of this...My beliefs are really nothing of importance..."

Kim"Shut Up!! By saying that you say your not that important!!"

Mom"Really NikinaSneersWhat do you think..."

One thing Nikina couldn't stand was being sneered at even if its her some what violent and quick to temper mother. Jerking strait she fixed her mother with a glare of pure contempt. Marching forward she got right in Mothers face. "I have you know, you brainless old fart! I am a very important and I also thank Ra I'm nothing like you!! You are self centered and small minded, you can't stand anything different and won't try anything new!!! And to think you were once Loyal to Egypt, Your BIRTH country! You are Pathetic! Oh and another thing go head and tell father...I could really careless...WILL SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER THAT DAMN PHONE!!! ITS BEEN RINGING FOR TWO WHOLE MINUETS!!!"

Maiko ran down stairs and grabbed the phone, "Hello, Yes this is the Toushi residence, Yes I know Nicholas Toushi, he's my father...Oh god! What happened!!"

**A/N: I had started this to be a bit of Humor but things change I guess, So far things are not looking good and its the holidays, will the twins and their older siblings make things right in time for Christmas? With the help of the least likely people they just might, R&R, Plus Inspiration please!! Any Idea may help and I'll try to include as many as I can.**

**06/13/07 2:05 AM**


End file.
